The use of docking stations and other accessory devices in connection with mobile computing devices (e.g., smart phones, media players, etc.) is well known. Traditionally, docking stations are used to (i) recharge or supply power to a mobile computing device, (ii) enable the mobile computing device to communicate with other devices that are connected to the docking station (e.g., enable synchronization between a mobile computing device and a personal computer), or (iii) use additional resources provided with the docking station (e.g., speakers for audio output).
In a traditional scheme, docking stations and mobile computing devices connect with each other using insertive male and female connectors. Numerous factors are taken into consideration when mobile devices are designed with connectors for use with docking stations. For example, such connectors typically take into account the ease by which users may establish the connection (e.g., how easily a user can drop the device into the cradle), as well as the mechanical reliability of the connectors. When users repeatedly mate devices with docking stations, both the mating action and the removal of the device from the docking station can strain the connector structure and its elements.